


Pastel Hermitcraft A Grumbo story

by Ratho



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Grian x Mumbo, Grumbo, Hermitcraft - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Yandere, Yandere Grian, pastel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratho/pseuds/Ratho
Summary: The mayoral campaign just ended and everything seems good. Grian and Mumbo are hanging out more often which brings joy to Grian. Somethings start to happen in the server which causes people to be worried.Who knew a cute short hermit could be so dangerous?
Relationships: Romance - Relationship, gay - Relationship, yandere - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original is on wattpad

heyo Just a heads up this is only minesonas and not the actual youtubers! Also everyone has a cute pastel look! 

main outfits!

Grian has a pastel pink sweater/jumper with light blue jeans.

Mumbo has a soft pastel pink dress. SHUSH I WANT MUMBO WITH A DRESS AND YOU CANT STOP IT!

Iskall has a big fluffy pastel green hoodie with a long baby blue skirt!

Stress has a pastel sunset dress and a pastel blue flower crown.

Xisuma wears a pastel version of his armor.

Welsknight has two main outfits his normal knight outfit but with a added flower to his helmet and his second outfit is a pastel blue hoodie, light grey pants and a white flower crown.

Scar is a pastel wizard. Pastel mayor and just pastel version of everything (This man has many skins!)

Cleo has a light blue crop top and light grey pants aka comfy Cleo! 

False has her normal outfit but just a pastel version

This is all I'm doing for now but I will say what other hermits clothes are when they show up.

Grian was rather disappointed with how the mayoral campaign went. He really wanted Mumbo to win but sadly for Grian's wishes Mumbo didn't win. Grian was happy for Scar and so was everyone else. Bdubs seemed to be the most happy for Scar's win, which is expected as Bdubs was Scar's campaign manger.

The hermits had a party for Scar's win. Grian was trying to chat with Mumbo but Iskall kept showing up along with stress. It seemed as if the three of them got along rather well much to the dismay of Grian. "Mumboooo" whined Grian as he tugs on the taller hermits arm. "What is it Grian?" Mumbo said with a rather dull tone as he isn't super happy with his old campaign manger.

"Mumby I'm sorry that I didn't do a good job.. Scar and Bdubs just had better planning then expected.." Grian got tears in his baby blue eyes and felt like a disappointment to mumbo. Mumbo immediately panicked when he saw the short hermit's tears. "Woah! Hey.. Hey Grian, there is no need to worry over this." Mumbo wipes Grian's tears away before he could actually cry. Grian leans into Mumbo's touch.

"Thank you Mumby!" Said a now cheerful Grian. It always confused Mumbo how Grian could basically switched personality in a matter of seconds. "Of course Grian." Mumbo ruffles Grian's hair. Grian gave a hundred dollar smile before going off to get a snack or something. Mumbo turned around to see Iskall giving him a look.

"What is it?" Mumbo asked while looking back at Iskall. "Mumbo I think you might be messing with the pink pastel hermit of ours." Iskall said while looking at Grian who was getting a snack. "What do you mean Iskall?" Mumbo glanced at Grian. "I mean it sure does seem like you are messing with his emotions.. You better not hurt our friends feelings"

"Iskall! I'm not doing any of that. You are just coming up with a lot of nonsense!" Argued the mustached hermit. Iskall sighs "Just don't mess with his feelings anymore.. I really don't want to see him sad and neither does anyone else." Mumbo was confused but Iskall left to talk with stress or something. Mumbo thought to himself as he wondered what Iskall meant. 

The rest of the party went on without an issues for Mumbo and Grian. Many of the hermits enjoyed the lovely night as it was their break from the bases that were being built. A few of the hermits asked what Mumbo and Grian what will they do with Grumbot and Neither of them really new how to answer as the poor robot was currently shut down. Grian was able to keep Jrumbot from having the same crash and shutdown state. 

soon the hermits headed home for the night. Bdubs was the first to go home next was Welsknight it's a mixed mess of who went home next but everyone seemed to get home safe and sound. there was not phantoms that night which was very lucky for the hermits as there is normally one who has many on them.


	2. Grian's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while working on a new idea Grian is pulled away to rest.

Grian had been working nonstop on his base since last weeks mayor campaign. He was upset with himself for Mumbo not winning. Grian was seen less and less for awhile but then Grian realized that there was something he could do. Something to get mumbo to lead. That something is a mycelium resistance.

Grian grinned at his prefect Idea. he ran into the Nether then ran through the Nether to get to the shopping districted to get his plan started. Grian knew that the other hermits would see this as a little prank of his and nothing else, which for now was the best for him. Grian spent a few hours on working on the resistance starter base.

Grian smiled at his work. It sure wasn't as pretty as some of the other builds Grian has done but this will work for now. Grian jumped when he heard the sound of decked out under him. "Dang! that game will scare me to death sooner or later" Grian looked around the base as he figured out what else he could add for the next time he comes. The hermit couldn't think of anything else he could add so he left in a bit of a rush as he knew that sooner or later Scar will find out about him selling mycelium. 

Grian soon gain a team of people who are willing to join his resistance, sadly mumbo wasn't one. Grian was disappointed but he was sure he could get the mustached hermit to join. Grian was now explaining what the first plan was to do for the mycelium team to do. 

"I am glad that you all have joined me on this mission to speared the spore. This is what we will be doing. we will be making a safe base. This base will be a place where Scar or his rule enforcer Cub will not find-" Grian gets cut off by a the sound of decked out. 

All the resistant members get a chuckle out of that. "And a place that isn't near decked out.." Grian said while fighting back a laugh. The others nodded and began to work on a plan to move to a safer place. It was really obvious that where ever they place the base it had to be away from decked out so tango wouldn't find them by accident. 

The resistance finally found a place and Grian started working over time on it. Etho (Etho wears his ninja outfit most of the time but has a pastel outfit that he wears during gatherings. He likes being sneaky) would pop in every now and then to check on Grian. As the day went on Etho and Impulse (Impulse wears a white shirt with a golden creeper face on it. He also has a pretty yellow flower in his hair) had to pull Grian out of the half finished mycelium base.

"I'll take him home. There's no reason for two of us to just get him home." Said Impulse. "Alright! Just message me if he doesn't want to work with you" replied Etho. impulse nods and gently pulls Grian with him. Grian pouts but allows Impulse drag him along.

Impulse some how got Grian to stay in his base. Even though Grian kept whining about how he needed to finish building things. "Impulseeee! you are a big meanieee" Whined Grian. "Listen G man you need to rest" Impulse sighs. "should I get Mumbo or Iskall to make you to rest.." Grian's eyes widen "Nope! I'll rest!" 

Impulse was a bit surprised by Grian's reaction. "You alright G?" Impulse asked while looking at Grian. "yeah! I'm good! Nothing to worry about!" Grian was speaking a bit quickly which worried Impulse. "you sure Grian? you seem panicked" "Yeah! I'm sure! It's nothing!" Impulse's eyebrows furrow "If you say so G man.."

Grian smiled at Impulse "'You know.. You could just leave.. I'll rest, I promise!" Impulse gave a hesitant look at Grian "You promise on your mansion?" "I promise on my mansion and my barge!" Impulse believed Grian and went away. Grian waited about a five to seven minutes before getting up. Grian sneaked to the door way to see if impulse really left or not. Impulse did in fact leave.

Grian Immediately started working on his mansion as he knew there was no way that he could work on the resistance base while Etho and Impulse were most likely keeping an eye on it. As Grian worked on his mansion he didn't notice two hermits flying his way. Grian was very caught off guard when he heard a cough. Grian turned around quickly with a Netherite sword in hand, he was holding the tip of the sword to Iskall's neck. Mumbo was the first to speak "Hey Grian.. We would like it if you didn't murder Iskall.." Grian put his sword down "Sorry Iskall, you two just startled me. That's all" Iskall took a step back. "It's alright, you didn't hurt me or anything so you shouldn't worry" The sweetish hermit smiled while they spoke. 

Grian smiled nervously "So uh what brings you guys here?" "Just checking up on you G man! We haven't spoke for a bit and was wondering if you wanted to hang out" Said Mumbo. Grian's eyes shined with joy "Really!? Yes of course I want to hang out!" Grian was bouncing with joy, he really did miss hanging out with his friends. The taller hermits got a chuckle out of Grian's excitement.

"Yo Grian do you have anywhere that you want to go?' Asked Mumbo. "Uhhh no.. Sorry" Said Grian. "That's fine. I'm sure that we can figure something out" Said the mustached man. The three hermits talked in Grian's mansion and it soon turned into a game of two lies and a truth. It was Grian's turn to say something. "I have dyed my hair before. I have green eyes and I have set fire to the barge and myself before" 

The two taller hermits thought for a bit before Mumbo answered "well you must have dyed your hair before because you don't have green eyes and I highly doubt you'd ever let anything that could set your barge on fire" "WRONG!" Yelled Grian. "Uhh You have green eyes but wear blue contacts.." Said a worried Iskall "Wrong again!" Said Grian. 

Both of the taller hermits look at Grian with worry. "So you have set yourself and THE BARGE on fire!?" They spoke at the same time. "Yup!" That really concerned the taller two hermits. "Grian.. How often is it for you to set things on fire?" Asked Mumbo. "Uhh I do arson about every other day" Replied Grian. "Why.. Why are we just now finding out about this.." Said Iskall. "I don't even try to hide it so I have no idea!"

The three hermits started talking about arson. Mostly Mumbo and Iskall trying to explain to Grian that arson isn't a good Idea but Grian refused to believe arson was anything but a perfect solution to everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a run in with False Grian stays with mumbo while being scared.

It has been a few weeks since Grian hung out with Iskall and the lovely mustached man named Mumbo Jumbo. Grian was a bit upset with Iskall refusing to join the resistance but he didn't cry about it, instead he did a small prank of putting Diorite all over Iskall's Omega tree. Iskall had no idea who did and no one would take the blame. Grian was actually pranking a lot of people and it was more than just stealing a door every now and then. He would sometimes trap someone's base with potions or just a water bucket prank where it would turn on and off will the help of a dispenser. 

Grian right now was restocking the barge as it is his prized shop. Grian's eyes widen when he saw a arrow fly right in front of his face, he turned to see False aiming a bow and arrow right at him. Grian cried out in shock "False what are you doing!?" "I'm doing what mayor Scar needs me to do" She said coldly. Grian took out a rocket and flew up into the air with False close behind him.

Grian has the advantage of being smaller and well being the one that's being chased, he knew where to go but false only knew she has to follow the chaos hermit. Grian did spins in the air and many other things that made it hard for false to follow, soon Grian saw Mumbo. Grian landed and ran to Mumbo, he clung onto Mumbo's arm. "Mumbo! False is trying to kill me!" Cried Grian. False landed a few seconds after.

"False what are you doing? Grian is shaking!" Mumbo spoke a bit harshly to the blond warrior. "He'll respawn. Plus he's the resistance leader! We need him down" Said False with a commanding voice. "I'm not letting you kill him! It take's one day to a wake depending on the trauma the death caused!" Mumbo said with a glare in his normally soft pink eyes. 

"He's faking his fear!" Said False. "He's crying! Are you seriously going to cause Grian a death that'll last at lest three days!? You know no one likes being in the respawn center that long!" Said Mumbo while he hugged a crying Grian. False stared at the two and she realized her mistake. "Oh.. Dang Is he really crying?" She spoke much softer.

"Yeah he is." Mumbo spoke while giving a glare to False. The blonde warrior felt bad for making Grian cry. "I'm sorry Grian.. Mumbo why don't you take him somewhere fun?" False spoke as softly as she could as she hoped that Grian would calm down. Mumbo nodded and picked Grian up before flying away. Grian seemed to be calming down while Mumbo flew away from False.

Grian wasn't actually crying he just needed to get away from False, so he could still work on the resistance plans with his team. Yes he knew what he did was mean to False, but False was trying to kill him. He had no choice but to act really scared of False. "Hey Grian? How are you feeling?" asked Mumbo while flying and still holding Grian.

"I'm doing better.. J-Just please don't let False hurt me" Grian continued to act scared. "Of course I wont let her hurt you." Mumbo spoke softly and landed at his base. Mumbo tried to set Grian down but Grian wouldn't let go. "Grian let go.." Mumbo sighed. "Nooo" Grian whined back "It's scary.." Grian mumbled. Mumbo sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down while holding Grian close. Grian would not let go of Mumbo and he had his face hidden into Mumbo's chest. 

Mumbo petted Grian's hair in hope of calming him down. Grian soon fell asleep while Mumbo petted his hair. Mumbo heard Grian snoring which caused him to chuckle a bit "Did you really just fall asleep on me?" Mumbo asked the sleeping Grian while trying not to laugh. "I guess so.." Said mumbo after Grian didn't respond.


	4. Revenge taken to far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian doesn't like to being treated wrongly so he's taking some revenge

Grian slept for awhile but when he woke up he was bit surprised to find himself sleeping in Mumbo's bed. He sat up quickly and looked for his mustached friend.

Grian stood up and walked around Mumbo's base but didn't see him anywhere so he decided to fly off to the shopping districted to finish restocking the barge. Grian landed and felt eye's on him, he glanced around but didn't see anyone. He kept an eye out for anyone as he restocked the barge.

When Grian finished restocking he heard someone walk towards him. He turned around to see False standing there with a sword in hand. He takes out his own sword and points it at her.

"Go away False or you will regret it.." He tried to sound threatening but being short and cute it didn't really faze False.

"As if! Grian you are just a cute hermit of chaos which everyone knows! There is no way you would beat me in battle" False held herself confidently while looking at Grian who was getting scared. 

Both hermit stood there looking at each other with swords out and waiting for the other to make the first move. Grian slowly backed away as he knows that False does have the upper hand with being more battle experienced and well being taller than him. False could easily over power him on land and he needed to get away as soon as possible. 

False slowly walked towards Grian with her sword pointed at him. Grian runs once False got a little to close for comfort. 

The two hermits ran until Grian took to the sky, False followed him up in the air but struggled to hit him when he suddenly did some great areal combat. False went down from 10 heart to three, False was beyond scared at this point, she didn't know good Grian was when he was in the sky. She flew away with Grian chasing her.

False tried to hide at her base but the moment she landed in side her base she was killed.

[False symmetry was killed by a feral Grian]

Everyone got that message, a few laughed as they wondered how Grian even killed False. A few were wondering how long it would be before False could respawn. But Mumbo was panicked he still thought Grian was asleep in his base, he was also worrying if Grian was hurt at all.

Grian put all of False's stuff in a chest before flying off to his base. 

A few hermit's visited Grian to hear what happened. Grian made up the perfect white lie for this. "False went CRAZY and tried to murder me. So I had to defend myself! I didn't mean to actually kill her but she wouldn't stop swinging at me and I got down to half a heart so I did what I had too" Of course everyone believed the smallest hermit even if he had no damage on him.

As Grian worked on his base and flew around it to get a good look but did avoid the back of it as he still had no clue what to do with it.

Grian landed at the front of his mansion and stared up at the few bright colors on his base. He wondered if the concrete/Belts still had any power to them like how his gauntlet had the power to take every door, He decided not to touch the colorful blocks as for now he didn't need to know if they had any powers or not.

Grian went into his base and started to fall asleep but was startled awake when he heard a sound come from his Nether portal. He sat up and stared at three hermits walking through it. Cub was fully decked out in Netherite armor. Bdubs was as well but he wasn't to intimating as Cub, next was Tango who was also in the dark armor with a enchanted look. 

The three of them held their enchanted weapon's out. Grian tried to sneak out but was stopped by Scar who also in the armor.

Grian was shaking in fear but quickly messaged his two closes friend's.

Grian: 

Iskall:

Mumbo:

Grian still being scared for his life also texted Impulse, Etho and Ren to come quickly. 

"Hello Grian. We can be calm about this but if you don't behave we will have an issue" Spoke Scar. 

Grian ran away from Scar but that only caused things to get worse. He quickly did some flying to stay away from them.

"Grian! Come down so we can talk" Said Scar with his mayor/HEP leader voice and not the voice of a friend.

"AS IF!" Shouted Grian, he wasn't plaining on dying after surviving the attack from False and killing her.

Grian was suddenly shot from the sky by a firework, he fumbled and quickly drank a regen potion. Grian stared in horror as he was surrounded and with no way out.

"HEY! GET OFF HIM!" Shouted Ren who shot an arrow at Tangos head, Tango dogged. "If you guys are lookin for a fight do a one 1v1 or something more fair than just bullying our friend!" Shouted Ren, his wolf ears down and he glared like a savage wolf.

Ren aimed his bow at Scar as he was the resistance's main target. 

Mumbo and Iskall landed with Stress behind them. All three of them had Netherite armor on.

"What are you guys doing!?" Yelled Iskall. They held a Netherite Axe.

"Doing what is needed to be done" Said Scar, his eye's held a viciousness that had never been in the kind hermits eyes before. It was like seeing a whole new hermit which no one really liked other than the HEP members. 

The HEP members all seemed to have a similar look to their eye's and facial features.

"Are you serious!? You sound crazy!" Said Stress with a potion of harming in hand.

Two hermits entered Grian's base through the Nether portal and they were Impulse and Etho, both of them were ready for battle. Impulse held a trident while Etho was holding a Netherite sword.

Bdubs, Tango and Impulse all stared at each other with the same thought in mind 'What will happen to the boomers' 

"Stand down everyone" Spoke Scar as he realized that this would be a messy battle.


	5. Arguments and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They argue

Everyone looked at Scar with out speaking for awhile but the first to break the quiet was Grian. "Okay what are you HEP guys doing at my base in the middle of the night with NETHERITE GEAR!?" He spoke with a bit of anger.

"That is a good question.. But things will be explained after you tell us the truth about False's death" Said Scar. The hermits without a team (Mumbo and Iskall) all looked confused at what scar was saying while the mycelium resistance members looked like they had a clue what was happening, last the HEP members all had a stern expression while looking at Grian.

"Scar I'll say this again even though I've said it serval times before.. She went crazy and attacked me! I defended and some how got the upper hand in battle. I honestly have no idea why her death message showed up like that and if I did I would tell everyone!" Grian spoke with a sliver tongue, which almost everyone believed the two that didn't believe it was Mumbo and Scar.

Mumbo didn't know why he didn't trust Grian's words but just felt off for some reason to the mustached hermit. But Scar had recently learned a few spells to help him tell when someone was lying to him, he did it because he didn't want to risk being used as a puppet mayor.

"Grian listen, we all know False wouldn't just attack you randomly.. You must of provoked her some how" Said Bdubs while trying to keep the other calm. "Did you prank her or something?"

Grian seemed shocked. "She told me that Scar sent her after me to keep me from the resistance!" 

Mumbo nodded as he remembered the first conflict. "It's true I was at the shopping district way earlier this day.. False tried to kill him then but stopped when I was there but I don't know what happened the next time" A few Bdubs started to question Scars leader ship after what Mumbo just said.

A few mutters came from everyone but Scar coughed and got everyone to stop talking so he could speak. "Listen everyone. I only told False to capture Grian and not kill him.. I also told her if he were to become to hostile for capture she should deafened herself. I did not believe Grian would be hostile.." Scar was speaking in his mayor voice and glanced(Glared) At Grian every now and then.

"I wasn't hostile at all the first time and the second time I had to defend myself or else I was going to die! She didn't even tell me to come with her!" Grian spoke out in most of the truth. Grian wasn't expecting to explain this much but he could do it if he really needed too.

"Grian then why did she attack?" Asked Scar.

"As if I know! She just did it without reason!" Grian was getting a bit riled up now, he hated that he had know real idea why she attacked.

The air was thick with tension that you could cut it with a Dimond sword. Everyone was quiet and unsure of what to do or say. Many believed Grian while Scar just felt like there was something about Grian to not trust but he wasn't even sure what he could trust about the small hermit. 

Stress started to speak. "how about we all talk tomorrow? We all are a bit stressed out about everything... Plus we should wait for False's respawn and she could explain her side of the story"

Everyone agreed to talk tomorrow. and slowly everyone left Grian's base but Iskall, Mumbo and Stress stayed to make sure that Grian was doing ok.

"Hey Grian. How are you?" asked Mumbo.

"I-.. I could be better.. I honestly don't feel to safe in my own base now.." Grian glanced at his portal while speaking. 

"Grian should go to your base Mumbo" said Stress, which caused the others look at her with a questioning look in their eye's.

"Why do you say that Stress?" Asked Iskall.

"Well Mumbo is a neutral party so they wouldn't want to cause something where he might join the resistance, and they know that you already declined the invite to the resistance so they might feel more comfortable going to your base. Also I'm in the resistance so it wouldn't be like they would lose a chance of getting a HEP member if Grian was at my base" Explained Stress.

The other agreed with stress's thinking and so Mumbo and Grian flew off to mumbo's base while the others went to there own base's. 

Once Grian and Mumbo landed Mumbo leads Grian to his room. "You can sleep on my bed if you need me I'll be on the couch" Said Mumbo.

"What- No! I can sleep on the couch.. It's your base and I'm just spending one night.. I don't need to take your bED-" Grian yelped as Mumbo picked him up and placed him in the bed.

"Just one night right? So then sleep on the bed." Said Mumbo as he walked out of the room before Grian could argue. 

Grian couldn't sleep for awhile, it was mostly because he felt like he was drowning in the blankets and the fact he could swear that the bedroom felt so much bigger than before. Grian felt lonely and scared, he got up and went to the small living room to see Mumbo sleeping. Grian gently tugged on Mumbo's arm which slightly woke the Redstoner.

"Hey Mumbo.. Can we sleep together? I just can't sleep.." Grian said a bit shyly

"Huh.. yeah sure.." Mumbo was hardly awake and he pulled Grian on top of him and cuddled him. Grian was rather surprised by the sudden cuddles he is getting but accepted it and soon feel asleep.


	6. Cuddles are sweet but we don't have time for that

Mumbo slowly woke up, he felt a bit cramped. his legs hung off the couch and there was a heavy warmth on top of him. His eye's slowly opened and he was rather surprised to see messy blonde hair. "Grian?"

The smaller hermit mumbled a bit about something but doesn't wake up, he just snuggles into Mumbo's chest. Mumbo tries to move but that causes Grian to whine a bit, Mumbo stops moving and just accepts the cuddles. Mumbo sighs and stares up at the celling while waiting for Grian to wake up. Heck Mumbo couldn't even check his communicator. 

It was around ten or so minutes before Grian finally woke up and he did not want to get up. Mumbo tried to move Grian a few times which only caused the smaller hermit to whine or growl at him. Mumbo huffs and pokes Grian. "Get up you lazy bird"

"Nooo! I demand CUDDLES!" Grian whined and just snuggles into Mumbo's chest even more.

Mumbo chuckles a bit but keeps trying to get Grian up. "We cuddled all night.."

"I don't careeeee! I need moreeee!" Grian whines.

Mumbo sighs and picks Grian up and gets up. Grian squeaks and squirms as he tries to get free. Mumbo continues to hold Grian up in the air almost like a fish squirming. "Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" Grian whined.

"I won't put you down until you stop squirming." Mumbo said sternly.

Grian whines and refuses to stop squirming for about ten minutes and Mumbo just gives up around the 11 minute mark, he just sets down Grian who just grins up at Mumbo. 

"what are you planning.." Mumbo asked hesitantly while taking a step back from the pastel gremlin.

"Nothingggg~" Grian said with a sing song voice while grinning mischievously.

Mumbo looks at Grian a bit worriedly but shrugs it off for now. "Grian we should head off to your Mansion to meet up with everyone"

"O-Oh yeah we should go" Grian rather looks uncomfortable with the thought of going to his mansion so soon. He fidgets a bit and his grin fades.

"You good Grian?" Mumbo noticed the fidgeting and not looking up from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm good.." Grian spoke quietly.

Mumbo was worried for his friend but hoped he'd feel better or at lest cheer up while they fly. Mumbo grabs Grian's hand as they flew up into the sky. Mumbo and Grian flew to Grian's mansion. Grian was the first to land, mumbo nearly crashed into one of the mansion walls. 

"Grian I swear your mansion will kill me!" cried Mumbo.

Grian laughs a bit. "You should be more careful Mumbo! We don't need someone else waiting to respawn.." His tone changed a bit as he finished his words.

"Yeah.." Mumbo spoke with a bit sad voice. "I know you didn't mean to actually kill her.. It was a mess and she'll respawn soon enough and everyone will forgive and forget about this"

Mumbo's words somewhat cheered Grian up. "Thank you Mumby!" 

Grian tackled Mumbo into a hug and nuzzled his face into the mustached man's chest. Mumbo laughed a bit and hugged back, he smiled to himself. there was a quiet cough from someone which startled the two hermits stop hugging to see Scar standing there with a razed eyebrow. They stared at him with a look of surprise as they didn't even hear him coming.

"Well hello there my fellow hermits" Spoke mayor Scar.

"Er- Hello Scar.." Grian spoke while slightly cowering behind Mumbo, it wasn't that he was scared it was more of he was embarrassed to be caught hugging Mumbo.

"Hey Scar.." Mumbo said.

Mumbo could feel the tension between the two other hermits. It was confusing with how much the two seemed to suddenly dislike another when they were just joking a few weeks before. Like how they built the town hall in the shopping districted. The funny little pranks that the two did. Mumbo questioned how two friends could be torn apart from a silly turf war.

While Mumbo was lost in thought soon all of the other hermits that talked the other night showed up. 

Everyone started to talk about what happened and what they should do about the fact that False an HEP member died, and how it will take awhile for her to respawn.

"Shouldn't we have a resistance member die then? It would only be fair! We just lost one of our strongest members" Said Cub. He was trying to be a bit reasonable which was to have any mycelium member killed.

"Absolutely not! That sounds inhumane!" Grian cried out in anger.

"I do say it does sound inhumane but look at it this way Grian.. False is currently waiting to respawn, which is your fault-" Scar spoke in his mayoral voice of command. 

"MY FAULT!? Scar you sent her after me and you know as well as anyone that False is somewhat of a fan to murder people!" Grian was getting upset with Scar now. to Grian it was like Scar didn't even care for his own team at this moment.

Etho pats Grian on the shoulder. "Calm down G. I'll talk now." Grian nods and allows to Etho talk.

"That's rather interesting to have let happen Grian. I would think you would rather be the only one talking about this as you did murder her!" Said Scar still declaring Grian to be a cold hearted killer.

"Scar stop riling up Grian, you have no reason to do so. If you don't mind shutting your mouth about sacrificing someone just because you lost your best fighter. Doesn't mean you can just bombarded them with this kind of rudeness." Etho was rude but what to expect when someone says something rude to your leader.

A few hermits were a bit taken a back by how Etho spoke, as he's normally the light hearted joker and not someone who would usually speak out like this. Grian and Impulse weren't as surprise as the others, mostly because Grian has both Etho and Impulse as his seconded in command and they were told to speak loud and rudely if it was needed and that is what Etho is doing. 

"I think we should end this meeting, it is rather clear that we aren't going to get along. We should wait for False to respawn which should be about three to four days." Said Impulse he could tell both sides were getting pretty upset and if they weren't stopped now who knows what kind of fight would break out.

Scar give's Impulse a look. "You weren't given permission to make that kind of decision." 

"Actually I have that power to make that kind of decision. Myself and Etho are both second in command so I would like it if you were much kinder to us." Replied Impulse while keeping a calm facial expression. 

Scar was a bit shocked. "But-.. Grian why would you make a decision like that?"

"Because If I were killed or attacked where I couldn't take charge both of them would have the skills to take care of everything" Grian spoke with a calm yet menacing tone.

"Fine, we shall go now." Said Scar.

The HEP members were the first to leave next was the resistance members other than Grian and Stress. The hermit challenges gang decided to hang out for most of the day.(Stress was the one who suggested it)


	7. Well that escalated quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just seem to get worse on the server and people are feeling unsafe in their once safe home.

Grian has been spending his time at mumbo's base when he wasn't at the resistance base. Grian was hardly at his mansion as he felt vulnerable right now and how he could swear he has seen Scar around the place. But right now Grian decided to go on a flight and just enjoy life. He closed his eye's as he felt wind rush by and mess up his hair, his cheeks got a bit cold from the fast air that hit them. He felt small tears on his cheeks as the fast cold wind hit his face. 

He soon opened his eye's to see where he is heading, he lets out a yelp as he barely doges ramming right into Cub fans pyramid. Grian swerves and loses control of his elytra, he tumbles in the air face plants into the sand at the bottom of the huge pyramid. He gets up and tries to dust off the sand but some of it stuck to his hair or clothes. Grian looks his rockets and realizes he's rather low and there is no way he's flying back with how ow his rockets are. He checks his elytra only to notice it's pretty low of durability there goes all chance's of flying back.

He walked to the front of cubs pyramid which was a boring walk, he stared up at the grand entrance before walking in. It was a rather quiet walk until Cub spotted him, Cub fly's down from his ceiling. "Grian.. What brings you here?" Asked the older hermit. Cub takes out an Netherite sword.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! I was just flying along and my elytra doesn't have much power also I'm almost out of rockets so I was hoping to ask you for some spare rockets or if you have a safe and quick way to get me back to the jungle." Said a panicked Grian. "O-Or I can contact someone to pick me up, I didn't come for a fight" 

Cub stared at Grian with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously? You just told me you basically have no way of escape-" Grian kicks Cub in the stomach. "I have a away of escape but I was being friendly CUB! HAHAH!" Grian started grinning like a mad man as he pulled out his own Netherite sword. Cub took a few steps away from Grian with fear in his eyes. Grian walked towards the older hermit while smiling like crazy. 

Cub charges at Grian in hope's of overwhelming him. Grian easily doges and slashes at Cubs leg and gives him a nasty wound on his upper leg. Cub stumbles and slightly limped. "You are insane!" Yelled the older hermit. "Thanks! I know!" Grian laughed and stabbed Cub in his right arm, making him drop his sword and cry out in pain. Grian hits Cub on the head and knocks him out.

Grian flips Cub over and finds the player/respawn chip in the back of Cub's neck. Grian cuts the chip out then kills Cub. No death message shown nor did Cub's body despawn. Grian grins at the kill then puts the chip back in Cubs neck and the body poofs and the death message shows up on the communicator. 

[Cubfan135 died to Èͦͧ҉̬̼͓̝R͓͕͉ͤ̚͠R̠̯̦̗̩̣͉͎ͨ̄̓͑͜Ȯ͍͙̺̘͗̄͝R͎̩̙̫̯̒̀̎̅͝]

Everyone stared at that and freaked out and people sent messages asking if anyone knew where Cub was. Grian took Cubs elytra then shoved the rest of the stuff but the rockets in a chest. Grian flew off before anyone asked where he was. Grian flew quickly to his base surpassingly without being seen. Grian set his communicator down on a table and quickly worked on a big hole to act like he was busy for a rather long time. It took a while but soon Scar and Mumbo showed up at Grian's base at different spots but at the same time.

"Grian!" Called out Mumbo as he glides down to Grian. Grian looks up startled but smiles at Mumbo, Scar was out of view of the two hermits but he could hear. "Why haven't you been answering? I've been so worried!" Said the stressing out mustached man. "What? I should of answered! I'm sorry!" Grian said while doing a fake look for his commutator but acted surprise when he couldn't find. "Where is it.. O-OH! I left it in side! I'm so sorry Mumby!" Grain said while faking surprise.

"Let's go get it before anything happens." Said mumbo who picked up Grian and flew out of the hole that the smaller hermit was working on. Grian squeaked and clung onto Mumbo as he wasn't excepting to be picked up or anything like that. Mumbo chuckles and set's Grian down, the two hermits walk into Grian's huge mansion. They both saw Grian's communicator and Grian runs over to pick it up. He looks at it and pales and acts extremely shocked to see what happened.

"M-Mumby! What happened to Cub!? " Grian runs to Mumbo and clings to him, he acts like Mumbo is the only thing that is keeping him safe from any harm. "Calm down Grian.. You will be okay, we will be heading to the town hall with everyone else. Did you see that message?" Grian stares at the communicator then nods. "Y-Yeah.. I see it.." Mumbo picks Grian up as the smaller hermit was shaking and refused to move his feet. Grian hides his face into Mumbo's shoulder as he took big breathes and acted scared. 

Mumbo fly's to the shopping districted with Scar following far enough behind that it's believable that he wasn't following them.

Mumbo lands at the town hall and everyone Immediately takes notice how scared Grian looks in Mumbo's arms. "What happened?" asked Iskall. "He was working on one of the holes in his base and forgot his communicator. Then saw everything afterwards." Explained Mumbo, everyone believed him as they could see Grian shaking in Mumbo's arms. Some people swore they heard a sob from Grian. Grian was very lucky that he knows how to act scared.


	8. Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma explains what is happening and what is happening

Scar lands to see everyone around Grian and Mumbo, he was interested in what was happening but didn't say anything. He watches them for a bit until Mumbo looked at him directedly. Scar tenses up a bit from the look but doesn't say anything. 

"Hey Scar. you took awhile to come here" Said Mumbo. Grian seems to tense up and cling to mumbo more.

"Well my wings were going to break soon so I had to find a spare pare, You know how many chest monsters I have? I couldn't find any wings" Said Scar. 

A few laughed at that as it's believable and understandable for Scar to look for his wings. 

Grian didn't laugh though, he just kept his face hidden into Mumbo's chest and let out a small sound into Mumbo's chest. Grian didn't look like he was in any state to talk.

"Is everyone here?" Asked Xisuma. 

There were nods and a few yes or yeah as everyone responded.

"Alright. I'll say this now, I do not know what happened to Cub but I believe that his player chip was damaged. If that is the case then there is a chance of him not remembering what happened." Xisuma kept a calm voice yet he was rather worried.

Stress raises her hand and speaks. "If his player chip was damaged wouldn't his body still be there?" 

"I under stand as to why that would make sense to many of you but no that isn't always the case" Said Xisuma. 

Mumbo was getting more worried at the words, what if someone hurt one of his close friends? Grian does have a target on his head for being the resistance leader, anyone could try to kill Grian for a favor for Scar. What if someone went after Iskall? Iskall is strong but could be killed if someone tried hard enough. Mumbo panicked a bout his friends getting hurt that he forgot to listen to what else Xisuma was talking about or even what he was saying.

Grian was listing and made sure to focus on every word Xisuma said. "Due to Cub's death we should be on high alert. I under stand that we normally have fun and games on here but it isn't safe for us to do that stuff for now. someone could get hurt and we really don't need that right now. I suggest everyone to tell us where you going in the main chat so everyone can quickly find someone if they get killed." Said Xisuma.

Stress monster held her breath as she listened to this. She was worried beyond belief for her friends and herself. she clung onto Iskall's arm in fright. 

Scar was fidgeting and rather uncomfortable with the news as he didn't want to see how things will turn out with HEP and the resistance. 

Bdubs was glancing around, he didn't like the idea of being in a crowd now, Cuban was definitely one of the stronger members and the fact he was taken out by mysteries circumstances scared him.

Impulse looked at the other boomers and team ZIT, it was definitely strange to see the rest of the Boomers on team HEP and then team ZIT be completely split on everything. Zedpah(Btw Zedpah has a like a whole cottage core mixed with steam punk vibe) didn't want to be on either team and just wanted to be peaceful, while Tango and Bdubs believed that mycelium was a sickening block that caused horrible things. Impulse new that mycelium was actually a really amazing block that could make the server stronger and everyone even better friends.

"I believe it would be best not to have any night adventures as it's not the safest idea to have happen right now. I know some of you aren't to careful as it is and I'd rather not have someone getting hurt and or dead because this situation.. Due to Scar being the mayor of the shopping district he can have set rules here." Said Xisuma.

Iskall tenses up and looks down at Stress who is hugging their arm so tightly that it hurts a bit. They don't say anything to the smaller hermit as she is shaking a bit. They wrapped an arm around her to try to comfort her.

"That is all I have to say but if anyone sees anything that is subspecies immediately tell me or say it in the main chat" Xisuma spoke with a calm yet strong voice. 

Everyone nodded to what Xisuma said and went to their bases or somewhere else.

Grian was still in Mumbo's arms as he refused to leave Mumbo's side. Grian knew that he had to keep acting scared if he wanted to look innocent enough in everyone's eyes especially Mumbo's eyes, if he didn't he'd definitely lose all alibis if he didn't seem so innocent to Mumbo.

Mumbo was flying to his base with Grian in his arms. He didn't know what to say to his friend but hoped that he felt better soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter as I used to write on Wattpad and the post on here but due to what is happening I shall be posting only on here.


End file.
